Un día muy importante
by Fuyuuyita L'Kiku
Summary: Eres Dave Strider y el amor de tu vida se esta casando ¿Que harás? [Traducción permitida de A Very important Day de adrielan]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Los personajes de Homestuck le pertenecen a Andrew Hussie.

La historia no me pertenece, el autor de esta historia es adrielan, pueden visitar su cuenta aquí en fanfiction y comprobarlo. Originalmente títulada: A very important day, por cuestiones de traducción, al español: Un día muy importante.

La beteada va dirigida con agradecimientos a Griimoire, ella hace que no traduzca piedras, y traiga lo mejor para ustedes. Aún así, si hay algún error, bueno es mi primera traducción y realmente hago lo mejor que puedo.

Por ultimo y no menos importante, esta traducción va dedicada a Aki, yo se que es su cumpleaños el día de mañana y bueno, quería sorprenderla con algo que le gustara, así que espero que realmente esto haga su día feliz. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

* * *

Boda

Tu nombre es Dave Strider, tienes veinticinco años y hoy es un día muy importante. No, no para ti. – no, tú en verdad ya no tienes muchos días importantes (Eso claro es una mentira, claro que los tienes, solo que no son importantes para ti). Este es un gran día para John Egbert, tu hermano, tu mejor amigo, el tipo que ha estado para ti en las buenas y en las malas, por el mundo, desde que eras un pequeño niño. Este es un día que él ha estado esperando por años, y es también un día que has venido anticipando. Mientras tú, estas allí ayudándolo a plisar los pliegues de su chaqueta, intentas detener su inquietud y lo que está echando a perder su cabello, tú crees que él se ve realmente bien, grandioso, atractivo y feliz.

"¿Crees que estoy bien? Rayos, está sofocante aquí adentro o soy solo yo"

"Eres solo tú, hermano, tranquilízate" Dijiste aplastando hacia abajo su cabello una vez más. "Relájate, ¿Está bien? Te ves asombroso"

"¿Realmente lo crees?" Y él sonríe nervioso, con esos dientes que aún sobresalen por encima de los demás.

"Yeah" Apenas si dibujas una sonrisa "Lo creo. Ella te comerá entero ¿Está bien?"

Su cara se puso roja, sin embargo, su sonrisa creció. "¡Gracias amigo!" Y dio un golpe, para luego reírse dejando escapar un bufido.

Hoy, es un día muy importante, para la persona más importante para ti, alguien que crees que es el amor de tu vida.

Pero que no es para ti.

"Hey, chicos, ¿Están listos?" Jade se asomó ajustándose sus lentes. "La ceremonia está a punto de comenzar"

"¿Qué? ¿En serio?, ¡Oh Dios mío!, yo-"y ahora estaba en pánico de nuevo. Mirándose al espejo y jugueteando con su cabello hasta despeinarlo, una y otra vez. Tú lo pusiste en su lugar de nuevo, aplastando una de sus mejillas con fuerza.

"Dude, estas bien. ¿Quieres casarte con ella? ¿No es así?" Alzaste tus cejas.

"Claro que si" Al asintió repetidas veces.

"Entonces estarás bien".

Y con eso, el salió caminando de allí, suspirando de manera profunda, mientras tú lo seguías atrás. Asegurándote de que llegue al altar sin que sufra de un ataque de pánico, dándole en un pequeño empujoncito, a menudo para mayor seguridad.

Recuerdas cuando te pidió que lo acompañes al altar. En verdad no era algo que el esperará que tú digas que no a la final lo habían decidido años atrás, que se acompañarían en el altar. Había sido algo así, tu siempre creíste que sería el que se casaría primero, y tu serías su acompañante cuando el este viejo y canoso, y tu estarías riendo pero a la misma vez enojando porque te verías terrible en tu terno. Enserio, ¿tenía que casarse cuando estaba joven y guapo? Jesús. Pero estas perdiendo el enfoque, era en esa donde paraban de imaginarse cosas, y comenzaban a golpearse, comenzaban a forcejear y siempre lo mantenías así atado hasta que le hacías cosquillas. Y así se mantenían.

Así que cuando te pidió que lo acompañaras, en un inicio, te sorprendió - Aunque ustedes dos siempre hubiesen estado bromeando. " ¿Y que no dijiste que serías mi acompañante cuando estuviera viejo, ha?! Es lo que te dio cuando te llamo para preguntar, riendo de forma cálida desde el otro lado del teléfono. "¿Ni siquiera tienes novia? ¿Verdad?"

"Te dije que te jodieras. No te veo jodiendote"

"Oh mi… Hahahaha oh mi dios, el grandísimo Strider nunca ha tenido una novia y yo me estoy casando" Estuvo un buen rato haciendo gracia de ello. No pudo dejarlo, rematándote con eso un buen tiempo. "De todas maneras, ¿Qué onda con eso?"

"He estado ocupado, enamorado de ti, no es obvio" Le respondiste con tu tono de broma.

"¡Cállate, pendejo! Y sabias que en ese momento él te hubiese dado un golpecito en el hombro. Eso claro, si es que estuvieran cerca en este preciso instante. Suponías que él se lo había tomado de la manera sarcástica. Bueno, era claro que tú lo querías así. Como si alguna vez fueras a decirle, por más doloroso que fuese, y al menos que estuvieses muerto, él pensaría en algo así como una posibilidad.

Irónico ¿no es así?

Y ahora estas allí, parado a su lado, mientras él hace sus ejercicios de respiración, viéndose tan atractivo en su terno de vestir, y en la luz que pasa a través de las ventanas de la iglesia. Tú, obviamente tienes tus razones para no querer estar aquí en este momento, crees que igual estaría bien. A la final, él se ve grandioso, feliz y emocionado. De seguro quizás preferirías que tú fueses la razón por la que esta así, y sería grandioso, estar en el medio del lugar, con él, pero supiste desde siempre, que esa nunca fue una opción. Desde el primer día, este fue tu lugar, y pudiste haberte rendido hace ya mucho. , pero preferiste no hacerlo- Tu sabías (pensabas más bien) que podrías manejarlo. A la final ser un Strider y tener un final feliz, sería demasiado obvio ¿No lo creen así? O eso es lo que pensabas, y nadie te lo quitaría de la cabeza.

Y ya es casi la hora, todos se habían levantado de sus sillas, estaban realmente emocionados. Viste a Rose y a Jade, codeándose, en el lado de las sillas que le correspondían a John. El señor Egbert agarrado de la señora Lalonde de la mano mientras se preguntaban cómo estaban. Tu hermano había sido invitado, claro que sí. Pero decidió saltarse la ceremonia (aunque dijo que estaría presente para la recepción). Había muchas caras que no conocías en el lado que le tocaba a la novia, pero creías que era tu culpa, nunca te interesaste en conocerlos. Aunque a ella si la conocías bien, a la final, tenías que asegurarte que ella fuese suficiente para tú chico John (Ella encajaba, y era demasiado perfecta, y esa es la razón por la que habían acabado así.

Y el pianista comenzó a tocar, Dios, John se veía tan emocionado, que creías que iba a lanzarse a correr hacía ella, pero era lógico que no lo hizo. Estaba parado allí, y sus ojos se iluminaron cuando ella por fin se mostró.

Ella era hermosa. Molly Valentine, cabellos rubios que llegaban hasta sus hombros, ojos azules, vistiendo un decorado que brillaba con la luz del sol. (Se veía tan maravillosa como John, pensabas). Ellos se conocieron en el la universidad, mientras estudiaban ciencias. Les gustaban las mismas estúpidas películas, estaban en el mismo campo, tenían el mismo sentido del humor nerd, a ambos les gustaba gastarse bromas el uno al otro. Era de esas uniones que eran hechas por el cielo, y desde el momento en el que tú los viste interactuar, lo supiste. Supiste que ellos dos envejecerían juntos, y ni si quiera podías estar molesto acerca de ello, porque de alguna manera lo querías. Nunca dirías que es una zorra, o una puta, no podías dejar de hacer que tu mente pensase que tú eras mejor para él, porque sabías que eso no era cierto. Sabías que ella era lo mejor para él. Lo sabías, sería demasiado feliz.

Y finalmente ella se paró en frente tuyo, sonriendo, mientras se despedía de su padre y él señor se encaminaba a los asientos que le correspondían mientras lloriqueaba. Ella estaba radiante para John, y cuando por fin regreso a verlo, él tomo su mano para colocarlo encima de la suya. Y creías que por el mejor camino, era mejor que dejases de mirar en ese momento, aún tenías que resistir.

No estabas prestando la mitad de la atención a la ceremonia mientras transcurría (lo que era como un mecanismo de defensa por tu sanidad mental), y tus ojos comenzaban a lagrimear un poco. Tus ojos se encontraron con los de Rose por un momento y ella te sonreía de una manera un poco triste. Mierda, te habías olvidado que ella sabía, se lo habías dicho años atrás alguna vez cuando estabas ebrio. Pero no estabas pidiendo su lastima. No habían hablado de eso nuevamente desde aquella vez, pero la manera en la que te miraba te decía que ella sabía que eso seguía allí, y maldición su lastima era palpable. Tuviste que desviar la mirada, esperando que ella no pudiera ver a través de tus gafas.

"Si alguien está en contra, que hable ahora o que calle para siempre", escuchaste el tono de un celular en la iglesia, y de allí el silencio. Tus dientes se estaban incrustando en tu labio superior, rogándote a ti mismo el no decir nada. Después de todo, no había razón para que ellos no se casaran, a la final, lo que tu sentías por John no significaba nada cuando sabías lo que sentían ellos, el uno por el otro. Eran felices, tan felices- y continuarían siendo felices. John lo merecía y tú no eras nadie para arrebatárselo.

Y comenzó de nuevo, se sentía como la tranquilidad circulaba una vez más. El sacerdote hacía un pequeño gesto, mientras les pedía que leyeran los votos, y podías ver como Molly sonreía, sus pequeños labios doblados en forma de sonrisa antes de que ella diga. "Si, acepto"

Y no mucho después, tu escuchaste a John decir lo mismo, y clavaste tus uñas en tus palmas, intentando desesperadamente mantener una sonrisa, aunque esa no era tu naturaleza, no querías verte como un total idiota mientras todos atendían a la ceremonia. Aunque tú sabías que Rose sin embargo, sospecharía cada vez más desde su asiento y Jade, también comenzó a sentir algo de curiosidad. Pero miraste fijamente y no, ella solo estaba mirando de un lado a otro, para luego prestar atención en la pareja, justo donde debería estar su mirada.

Mentalmente, tuviste que alejarte del resto, intentando no pensar en nada más, excepto en las palabras que John le decía a Molly en el momento en el que ponía el anillo en su dedo... (Él probablemente este sonriendo. Dios como amas esa sonrisa), especulando seguramente como pasaría sus años a su lado. Cuando por fin alzaste la mirada a ver, había lágrimas en sus ojos, y dijo sus líneas, mientras se notaba como su maquillaje pronto se desvanecía porque estaba siendo agarrado por las lágrimas a medida que iba haciendo lo mismo con él.

"Ahora los declaro, marido y mujer"

Se escucharon casi enseguida el ánimo por los que estaban allí presentes, todos de pie con sus manos alzadas, cuando por fin, se dieron el beso, tan, tan enamorados, que casi no se separan. Tu por tu lado, tenías una sonrisa tan grande en tu cara en este mismo momento, y era tan forzada, pero lastimosamente era lo mejor que podías hacer en este preciso momento, además de todo, aplaudías, eso era todo lo que importaba. Pronto, tus oídos fueron invadidos por la emoción de todos, en el momento en el que John alzaba a su novia, en la manera en la que se las alza a ellas, y la cargaba fuera de la iglesia, todos aplaudían desde sus asientos observando como la feliz pareja se retiraba.

Luego todos los presentes, intercambian pequeñas conversaciones entre ellos para luego ir por sus vehículos, estaban listos para el siguiente evento, la recepción, claro estaba, era por lo que más animados estaban.

Podías ver en esos momentos al señor Egbert riendo con la señora Lalonde, y ella murmuraba y balbuceaba todas los posibles escenarios de una ciudad de ensueño que vendría a causa del alcohol, y casi sonreíste un momento. Sin embargo, no ibas al mismo lugar que todo el resto. Rose y Jade pronto llegaron a tu lado, preguntando si es que querías que te llevaran a la recepción.

" Nah. Estaré aquí por un momento. Aún no he desayudando, como me la pase cuidando del triste trasero de Egbert" Respondiste, haciendo que Jade te abrace fuerte antes de golpearte con algo de fuerza en la cabeza.

"¿Estas seguuuuro de que no quieres venir?" Pregunto ella después de momento.

"Dame un momento, me estoy sintiendo un poco asqueado. Estaré allí en unos minutos"

"Oh" Replicó antes de marcharse "Esta bien, te veré allá" Y luego corrió, intentando alcanzar a Rose, para que camine con ella.

Y allí fue cuando, tú te dirigiste de manera casi inmediata al cuarto donde se habían estado preparando, suspirando con fuerza, y esperando a que todo el mundo se fuera. Solo en el momento en el que no había muros en la costa, lo primero que hiciste es golpear tu puño con el tapiz, dejando escapar maldiciones de tu garganta. Golpe tras golpe, hasta hacer que tus puños sangraran. Luego, tu frente también fue a parar directamente en la pared. Antes de que caigas de rodillas repitiendo. "Maldición" como si fuera una manta invisible y segura.

No sabes por qué estás tan triste. Supone que ya habías pasado por esto. Años, años y años. Todas las veces que Egbert venía a llorarte por alguna chica que había molestado, cada vez que te contaba lo ansioso que estaba, cada vez que te invitaban a sus citas, porque aparentemente sería algo que te gustaría, cada vez, cada vez, cada maldita vez, te habías mantenido bajo control, pero hoy tuviste suficiente. Hoy lo perdiste todo, y las lágrimas no podían dejar de caer, y no podías dejar de temblar, deseando que las cosas no hubiesen sido de esta manera. Deseabas que fueras lo suficiente bueno para alguien como él, deseabas que él pudiese amarte de vuelta, y si es que eso sucedía, tú te lo ganases, desearías que él sepa y desearías no tener que haber pretendido todo este tiempo.

Desearías no amarlo, tanto como lo haces, pero no, nunca podrías arrepentirte de eso. A la final, ¿cómo no amalo? Esa nunca fue una pregunta, tampoco sí que Valentine, lo amara o no. Era imposible no amarlo, estas seguro de eso.

Deseabas que Valentine supiera que suerte tenía.

O bueno, su apellido era Egbert ahora. ¿No?

Estuvo un poco silencioso, hasta que notaste una mano en tu hombro, y que te ofrecían un pañuelo.

"Ma-Maldición Rose, ¿Por qué demonios sigues aquí?" Gritaste, para agarrar el pedazo de tela.

"Deberías ya saber a este punto que yo sé cuándo no estas verdaderamente enfermo" Suspiró, mientras se situaba a tu lado manteniendo esa mano en tu hombro. "Después de todo ¿Para eso estamos las hermanas?

"Solo…M-mierda" Es lo único que pudiste responder, y maldición estabas tan avergonzado. Una cosa era perder el control estando tú solo, y otra muy diferente estando con alguien más allí.

"Yo lo sé" Murmuró, sentándose en el lino mientras agarraba tu cabeza, acercándola a ella.

"Yo lo sé"

Hoy es un día verdaderamente importante, para John, y para ti también.

Pero no sabes si decir que el más feliz o el peor, o algo entre ambos. Es difícil precisar.

* * *

¿Les gusto?, espero que si, la primera vez que yo lo leí me pareció hermoso y doloroso a la vez, y bueno, este fanfic tiene todo mi cariño por que fue el primero que leí de este par.

Nos vemos la semana que viene con más ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Los personajes de Homestuck le pertenecen a Andrew Hussie.

La historia no me pertenece, el autor de esta historia es adrielan, pueden visitar su cuenta aquí en fanfiction y comprobarlo. Originalmente títulada: A very important day, por cuestiones de traducción, al español: Un día muy importante.

La beteada va dirigida con agradecimientos a Griimoire, ella hace que no traduzca piedras, y traiga lo mejor para ustedes. Aún así, si hay algún error, bueno es mi primera traducción y realmente hago lo mejor que puedo.

Por ultimo y no menos importante, esta traducción va dedicada a Aki

* * *

Felices Navidades

Tu nombre es Dave Strider, tienes veintiséis años y es época de vacaciones de nuevo.

De niño nunca las celebraste demasiado. Seguro Bro te mandaría otra tanda de sus peluches horribles, y de seguro habrá una dolorosamente irónica decoración que ilumine las paredes, eso sería todo. Una vez cuando saliste del colegio, te dedicaste a filmar, tenías a John como compañero de cuarto, a Rose y a Jade cerca, lo que quería decir que estarían arrasando en otro gran feriado. No podías precisar si es que tenías algo de miedo o solo estabas emocionado en ese momento, pero los cuatros estando juntos y festejando con el tiempo se convirtieron en una traducción.

Las cosas aún siguen iguales. Caminas por la vía que para esos momentos se encuentra llena de nieve, mientras ajustas tu bufanda alrededor de tu boca, que claro combina con las orejeras de SB&HJ que se encuentra en tus orejas. Pero bueno, había una nueva adición en el grupo ahora.

Siempre estaban allí, venían y se iban. En el caso de Rose, muchas mujeres de su edad y hombres mayor a ella, dándose un largo rato para poder encontrar su nicho adecuado, mientras que Jade era del tipo que solía traer alguien que había conocido en uno de sus viajes. Pero esta era la primera vez que una de las parejas era alguien permanente, y era la primera vez que esa persona ofrecía su casa para los eventos, pero que de hecho había estado antes entre más y menos veces. Sin embargo, no estás seguro si ese cambio te gusta.

Una vez que golpeaste el vidrio de la puerta, regresaste las manos en tus bolsillos esperando a que Molly te reciba.

" Oh, Hola Dave" Respondió ella emocionada, sonriendo y saludando de manera delicada (todo lo que no eras)" John ha estado hablando una semana, de lo emocionado que estaba por el hecho de que tu llegases, entra, ¡entra!" Hizo un pequeño gesto, para luego animarte a que te quites el abrigo.

Te negaste a su ayuda, luego de un pequeño refunfuño entre respiraciones, eso claro, antes de que quitaras rápidamente toda la nieve que se había quedado en tus prendas.

"¿Por qué es que tienes tanta nieve encima? Haha. El clima está muy malo, pero no lo suficientemente malo como para que te haya caído de esa manera, al menos no desde el viaje desde tu carro hasta acá"

"Jodete" Dijiste. Por un momento te preocupaste que se lo tome enserio, pero una vez más, se parecía demasiado a John, solo se río un poco, para luego golpearte en el hombro. Suspiraste, antes de continuar tu camino para entrar, cayendo en cuenta de algo que calentó tus pies, una alfombra nueva.

"Dave" oíste que alguien te llamaba desde la punta de las escaleras, mientras que tu pasabas ya dentro de la casa mientras le dabas una pequeña ojeada, y tan pronto como sentiste esas familiares brazos que te rodeaban el cuello, y que pronto te llevaron al piso, reíste un poco, antes de rápidamente regresar a las luchas que solías llevar con él. Desde el momento en el que comenzaron a visitarse el uno al otro era algo que hacían, solo unos pequeños roces, algo así como un interminable y torpe momento de empujones con golpes en medio.

Pudiste oír la cálida risa de Molly, por allí atrás cerca de ti, para luego regalarles unos pequeños palmadas con sus uñas pulidas a ustedes dos. "Ahora vengan chicos, suficiente con eso"

Y John casi de inmediato, retiró sus manos de alrededor tuyo (no, era demasiado pronto, demasiado pronto, mierda), para luego rascarse la parte de atrás de su cabeza mientras reía. "¡Perdón, Molly! Seguramente estamos haciendo un desastre el piso también. ¿No es así?"

" Más que eso, hacen mi trabajo, aspirar" Dijo ella mientras lo alzaba del piso ( era demasiado familiar, ellos habían venido haciendo esto meses, no, demonios, ahora extrañas cuando tu vivías con él, si y esos años atrás en las que él se movió a vivir con ella, , además meses antes cuando ellos compraron esta casa, no, no puedes parar esta cadena de pensamientos ellos no pararían de ser tan cursis y domésticos, tu no-) , para luego aplanar las arrugas de su camisa verde(Dios, él siempre se veía tan bien con sus camisas), ajustando sus gafas(aunque siga viéndose como un maldito nerd). Terminando ella por darle un beso muy rápidamente (Mientras él dejaba escapar de si una risa nerviosa, ¡Dios!, era un maldito nerd adorable)

" Oooooooh" gemiste, aún sentado en el piso, mientras imitabas las prácticas de niños de escuela cuando hay cualquier pista de romance cerca.

"Guarda silencio" John se estaba riendo mientras te pateaba sin ganas de lastimarte, mientras tu solo estabas feliz de tener la atención de regreso en ti, aunque suene mucho más extraño y malévolo mientras más lo piensas.

"No es mu culpa, ustedes están allí delante, besándose en frente de mis pobres ojos vírgenes" Respondiste de manera melodramática, mientras permitías que tu cabeza cayera para atrás, cuando a la vez pegabas el dorso de tu mano a tu frente. Esto sería mucho más gracioso, y mucho más irónico si es que no fueras realmente virgen, pero hasta el momento, John y tu mano derecha son el único hombre que necesitas, crees que te quedaste estancado allí. "Oh John, oh Molly, quitándome mi inocencia, ¿Qué clase de padres serán?" lo cantaste en un tono medio monótono.

Ella trago en seco, para luego mirar a John y apuntar a sus mejillas. "Se lo dijiste ¿No es así?"

"¿Qué? No. No lo hice" Replicaba mientras movía su mano de manera frenética, mientras los miraba a ustedes dos con cierto miedo "Yo, solo, ¡seguramente él estaba solo bromeando!"

¿De qué mierda están hablando ahora? Lo único que hiciste es suponer que ellos serían padres, o que eventualmente se con-

Oh.

"Acabas de delatarte, futura madre" Replicaste, mientras te ponías de pie. "Ustedes chicos, no pierden tiempo ¿No es así? Están listos para la bañarse en el mar de Wiggles con los pijamas de color del sexo del bebé" Te burlaste para luego caminar de largo, manteniendo tu expresión bastante bien, pese a que les dabas la espalda.

"Dave, calla- Hey, ¿A dónde vas?" Replicó mientras se acercaba una vez más a ti.

Tu solo pudiste hacer un gesto de 'No te preocupes hombre, puedo manejarlo'. "Estuve en el carro por horas, que tal si es que visitamos ese formidable cuarto"

"Haha, okay ¡'Señor Malote'!" Respondió haciéndose el gracioso contigo. Mientras tú claro, podías oírlo hablar con Molly entre dientes. Preguntándole algo como si es que sabías donde quedaba el baño. Como era lógico, no esperaste, y no tampoco sabías donde quedaba el baño, pero las casas de los suburbios eran bastante semejantes unas a otras, así que te podías sacar eso que tenías en tu mente para guiarte bastante rápido.

Y solo cuando estuviste cerca de la blanca puerta que había sido recién pintada, te diste la vuelta para dejarla atrás de ti, y luego tocar el piso.

Mierda, ¿esta era la clase de cosas realistas que necesitabas experimentar en esta pequeña visita? Estas seguro que no, pero así sucedió. Egbert se convertiría en papá, y la señora Egbert sería la pequeña mamá de la cuidad. Ellos seguramente tendrían una hermosa hija, a la cual pondrán creativamente el nombre de Casey, y probablemente ellos te inviten a hacer de niñera mientras ellos salen a citas ocasionales. Este tipo de cosas son las que te golpean de manera permanente, y te hacen dar cuenta- cuanto tiempo has estado estancado con este destino, un mínimo de dieciocho años, ni más ni menos.

Y no es ni si quiera que el este estancado con eso. Es que él no tiene que hacer ningún reparo en eso. Es que sabes que él será una persona dedicada en eso, el chico que honestamente a veces inclusive era bastante asexual para ti, le había dado a ella su virginidad, y aún más que ello, estaban a punto de tener un hijo, un hijo con esta mujer . En serio, era un niño y no una broma con las lagartijas que solía mantener cuanto era necesario, realmente, realmente estaba teniendo el sueño americano con esta mujer.

De pronto te preguntas, si es que tendrías un poco de suerte en algún universo alterno en el que el sienta lo mismo que tú, y en el que tú puedas darle el sueño americano. Era obvio que en su caso, lo que tendrían que hacer era adoptar, aunque claro, ese no era el punto. Y aunque no estás seguro si es que podrías con todo ese asunto del matrimonio, sabías que harías lo posible para mantenerlo feliz siempre. Y él te mantendría feliz, aunque no estuviera contigo, lo que sí, no estás seguro si es que serías lo suficientemente capaz de ser padre, estas seguro de eso, después de todo, aunque Bro fue genial y todo, es el único modelo que tienes como referencia. Eso sí, el caso de John y Molly era diferente, ambos venían de familias respetables y estabas seguro de que ellos sabrían lo que están haciendo.

Ellos serían grandes padres. Sabías que lo serían. No habrían divorcios, familias rotas un y nada de eso. Estabas comenzando a darte cuenta de que tú aún tenías un ápice de esperanza en tu mente, y que las cosas se darán la vuelta en algún momento, y que quizás puedas recuperarlo (como si es que te hubiese pertenecido en primero lugar) o algo. Pero casi enseguida te das cuenta de que eso no será posible, ni ha sido posible. Y aunque lo fuese, había algo que no podías tener que ella, si y es lo que mantenía a John en la línea. Ella llevaba a un hermoso niño en su vientre, que pronto se haría mucho más grande.

Tu solo tienes que mantenerte fuerte, puedes hacerlo, no te habías quebrado desde la vez del matrimonio y no tenías el propósito de comenzar a hacerlo ahora.

"Hey, Dave, ¿Todo bien allí?" Escuchaste a John que ye preguntaba, mientras golpeaba la puerta desde el otro lado. Tú saltaste de sorpresa, mientras acomodabas las gafas en tu cara (pensando cuantas veces las habías mandado a arreglar, dudas que John sepa que son exactamente el mismo par que te regalo cuando tenían trece años).

"Si, solo, estaba tomándome un descanso. Espera en el momento" Comenzaste a decir, mientras volvías en ti.

Hubo una pausa entre los dos antes de las preguntas. "Estas, ¿estás en el suelo?"

"¡Que mierda!, no, raro." tenías que ser astuto, tu vida dependía de ello. "Estas escuchando mal, estás listo para ser un padre" Y luego pretendías que te lavabas las manos, antes de abrir la puerta, acabando bastante cerca de John para que estuviese más seguro, pero más que eso, te creyese.

Sabías que no le importaba, solo sonreía con esas blancas perlas hacia ti. "Estamos a punto de comenzar a poner la fiesta de navidad para esta noche. ¡Déjame te muestro tu cuarto! , Luego ¿Quieres ayudar a decorar?"

"¿Poniéndome a trabajar en el momento que llego?, Maldición eres tan cruel", dijiste mientras aprisionabas su cabeza entre tus brazos de manera rápida, mientras rozabas su cabello con tu puño, dejando escapar algo bastante cercano a una sonrisa.

Esta vez, este acto no se convirtió en una batalla entre ustedes (y tú crees que lo viste intentando mirar por el rabillo de su ojo, para saber si es que Molly los estaba viendo, tú por tú parte esperas que no, porque lo detendría, y si es que eso llegara a pasar, rasgaría tu corazón de nuevo, creando un record en cuanto a romperte el corazón), te levantas caminando hacia él para seguirlo hasta tu habitación.

Es bonita y acabaste lanzando tu maleta, aunque no es algo importante para notarlo. Pronto, acabaste ayudando a esos dos con la decoración, ayudándoles como un truco, con aquello que estabas seguro ninguno de los dos podría hacer (también conocido como subir las escaleras para arreglar los candelabros, ya que sabías que ninguno de los dos a este punto debería correr riesgos. Pero claro, tu que no tenías nada que perder, sería mejor que cualquier otro), además arreglaste todas las coronas y él muérdago, también hiciste la parte más alta del árbol de navidad.

John hizo algunos comentarios acerca de cómo a pesar de que tú habías tenido tan pocas navidades en tu vida, sabías como decorar, pero para este punto lo estabas ignorando, además de buscar unos cuantos adornos geniales de SBHJ para ponerlos en el árbol mientras el no miraba.

No mucho después de eso de son las seis de la tarde y alguien llamó a la puerta. Tú saltaste hacia ella y con una cara de nada y como si fueras un sirviente, asumiste tu posición. "Nada de eso ahora" Dijo Rose entre dientes, para golpearte en el hombro con su bolsa de mano, y pasar por encima de ti.

"Bueno, hola a ti también, querida ecto-hermana"

Ella solo bufó, mientras juntaba sus labios en claro disgusto, eso claro antes de que abriera sus manos de manera amplia para abrazar a Molly, acabando por asentar su mano en su espalda con cierto ánimo. Tú sabes que su posición hacia Molly es neutral, sin embargo, sabes que es preferible también fingir un poco de entusiasmo. Ella decía que siendo tu hermana o bueno casi, y una de las mejores amigos de John a la vez, para eso solo tenía que mantenerse lo más neutral. Ambos tenían una faceta de disgusto para ti, y una de afecto para él (John). Siempre replicaste que no tenías problema con que se llevara bien con ella y que toda esa mierda no era necesaria, pero ella solo movía la cabeza y seguía por ese camino."Prosiguió a ayudar a John a Molly en la cocina mientras tú esperabas que Jade llegara. Pronto llego ella con Bec atrás suyo (¿cuán vieja era esa malvada bestia?), dejando toda la nieve en la alfombra mientras se sacudía.

Y de pronto comenzó a sentirse como en los viejos tiempos. Rose y Jade no se encontraban con ningún invitado, y aunque Jade se encontraba mimando a Bec mientras que Rose cada cierto tiempo se la agarraba mandando mensajes por el Trollian desde su teléfono, un lago rato en la tarde, pero dejando de lado el nuevo sitio, y Molly sentada en el sillón opuesto al tuyo, esto definitivamente se parecía a los viejos tiempos, al menos un poco.

"¡Quiero que abran mis regalos! Les traje los mejores regalos, hehehe" Jade balbuceo animada.

"La cena primero" Suspiro Rose, mientras movía su cabeza.

"¿Y por qué no hacemos ambos?" dijo John que siempre era el intermediario, claro, siempre entusiasta mientras hacia un pequeño gesto de apertura.

Y claro (claro, claro, claro, claro, todo esto era muy predecible y tú solo necesitabas más plástico al cual no tenías lugar en donde ponerlo), la idea fue recibida con las manos abiertas y pronto estuviste sentado en una silla y una mesa de roble con la comida y los regalos a sus lados.

Tú te diste cuenta que dejaste unos cuantos en tu bolso, así que te paraste intentando explicarlo. "Estaré de vuelta enseguida"

Comenzaste a subir las gradas cuando sentiste la mano de John en tu hombro. "Hey, ¡Espera!, ¡olvide algo también, caminemos juntos!" Y te sonrió, mierda era tan adorable. ¿Quién le daba el permiso para ser así de adorable?, debería ser totalmente ilegal, y de verdad que debería.

"Ooooh" Molly llamaba, haciendo broma de tu gesto anterior. Al principio estabas confundido. ¿Estaba leyendo tus pensamientos?, es que acaso eras así de obvio. Internamente claro, estabas regresando en el tiempo esperando a que sea John el que gire su cabeza con confusión (mierda, mierda, mierda era demasiado adorable, mierda, mierda, mierda)

"¡Chicos están debajo del muérdago!"

Y de hecho miraste hacia arriba a través de tus Aviadores, y allí estaba, debías haber sido demasiado idiota para poner ese muérdago en esa localización tan brillante.

John lo miró también antes de reír nervioso. " Y bien, Molly? Tú dices"

Ella rompió en risa también porque claro, ustedes dos eran obviamente dos chicos heterosexuales (ha) que se habían encontrado debajo del muérdago. "Bueno, son mejores amigos, no significará nada. ¡Adelante!"

No, esta no era la manera en la que las cosas irían. Se supone que te mantendrías al margen, y bueno, se supone que serían solo peleas o golpes de pecho, nada más, pero nada como esto. Pero pensaste por un momento que Dios realmente quería esto- y si es que eso era realidad, Dios de verdad odia a los gays. Y esto era un castigo por tener malos hábitos. Esto no era justo, no era justo, pero mierda, él estaba cerrando sus ojos y acercándose para que le des un piquito.

Tu suspiraste suave antes de acercarte a besarlo, y realmente intentaste hacerlo como una broma, eras persistente, pero oh Dios, sus labios eran tan suaves, tan maravillosos, y mucho mejor de lo que lo habías soñado, y estabas parado allí, parcialmente resistiendo el agarrarte a su espalda mientras dejabas pasear tus brazos alrededor suyo, haciendo este un beso apasionado como esas del final de las películas mierdecillas de Karkat. Sentías que brillaban, enserio, un montón de esas explosiones clichés de fuegos artificiales que toda chica en el colegio babeaba por tener cuando te pedían ir a una cita y te contaban lo importante que sería para ellas el primer beso.

Y luego él se fue, y tú te quedaste vibrando como atontado, y luego solo abriste los ojos. Él rio dejando escapar un bufido. "Que buena actuación allí, dude. No homo ¿Verdad?"

"Si" replicaste antes de ver a los otros, encontrándote con la lastima de Rose dibujada por toda su cara, una vez más, para luego ir corriendo sin John a tu cuarto.

Cerrando la puerta con dureza, atrás tuyo, mientras pretendías que buscabas por toda tu maleta para hacer más tiempo.

La peor parte es que el no sintió nada. Por un momento estuviste en la cima del mundo, una erupción volcánica, un géiser que exploto, aplauso de millones, y algo menos romántico entre tus pantalones. Eso fue todo lo que habías soñado. Y lo único que tuvo que decir fue: "No homo" y su sonrisita nerd. Y todo eso seguía siendo demasiado adorable para ti.

Quiebre number two, muchas gracias.

Y no estás seguro cuanto tiempo te tomará aguantar esto.

* * *

Este fanfic es sufrimiento, pero es bueno. Es lo único que puedo decir, además a la gente que revise otras historias, que en los siguientes días estaré haciendo actualizaciones de mis fics.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Los personajes de Homestuck le pertenecen a Andrew Hussie.

La historia no me pertenece, el autor de esta historia es adrielan, pueden visitar su cuenta aquí en fanfiction y comprobarlo. Originalmente títulada: A very important day, por cuestiones de traducción, al español: Un día muy importante.

La beteada va dirigida con agradecimientos a Griimoire, ella hace que no traduzca piedras, y traiga lo mejor para ustedes. Aún así, si hay algún error, bueno es mi primera traducción y realmente hago lo mejor que puedo.

Por ultimo y no menos importante, esta traducción va dedicada a Aki

* * *

Cumpleaños

Tu nombre es Dave Strider, tienes veintiséis años, y hoy es un día muy importante.

Es trece de abril.

Y ya son trece años desde ese día que intentas olvidar de manera constante. Viste la verdad mucha sangre, perdiste tu dignidad, además de sobrepasar a los demás en las alturas, mientras a la vez, caías. Pero eso era en el pasado, glitches verdes y cuerdas rojas forzadas a correr por la alfombra.

Este día también es el cumpleaños de tu mejor amigo, John Egbert, el número veintiséis. Tu pretendes que sigues viviendo en el So cal mientras te dedicas a tu profesión, mientras él vive al norte con su amorosa esposa (dejaste escapar una mueca), así que está básicamente asumido que hiciste esto para verlo. O bueno, ustedes dos asumieron esto, al menos parece que esa la idea de informar a la Señora no pasó por sus mentes. Oops.

Ahora mismo estas parado en frente de su casa, con su puerta a medio abrir, con un sol que brillaba lo suficiente como para decir que tus gafas eran levemente necesarias, pero la primavera estaba bastante cerca, estaba a punto de pisarles los talones. Mientras tanto los ojos de Molly mostraban frustración mientras se encontraba enojada, eso claro, mientras dejaba que su pierna golpee con el piso, en tanto John se encontraba cabizbajo como un perro arrepentido. (No, en serio hombre, es solo un invitado más- enserio, esta mujer debería tranquilizarse. No tiene por qué estar enojado con él. Tú no lo estarías. Y allí es cuando comienzas a pensar que quizás ella está así solo porque está embarazada. –Otra mueca- y las hormonas cambian su estado de ánimo y la tienen algo así como "mírame y no me toques" ¿Verdad? Verdad)

"Yo solo deseaba que ustedes dos me hubiesen avisado a mí de todo esto" Replicaba mientras mordía su labio inferior, a la vez veías como el corazón de John se acongojaba. Dios, él se preocupa tanto de hacerla feliz, es algo que te enferma.

"Lo sé, es solo que…. Hacemos esto cada año, así que solo supusimos que sería obvio. ¿No?" rio nervioso mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza, mientras dejaba que se le escapase una risita. (Mucha más baja de cuando lo conociste la primera vez, pero aún seguía siendo la misma tonada nerd, a lo que tú llamarías "nerdorable", si es que tuvieras que inventar un término solo por pura ironía).

Ella se sobresaltó, un tono de molestia más genuino salió de ella. "Pero… tu dijiste que estuviste con tu familia el año pasado. ¿Y esa fue la razón por la que no salimos el año pasado?"

Y ahora él estaba entrando en pánico, pobre chico, estabas seguro que simplemente no quería decepcionar a alguien tan importante para él, tú conocías el sentimiento demasiado bien como para dejarlo, así que interviniste. "Nosotros estuvimos- su padre nos llevó a Rose y a Jade a salir, con nuestros padres y esas mierdas. Y estuvimos bastante cercanos ese día, incluso mientras volvíamos. "Lo miraste, alzando tus cejas por encima del filo dorado de tus gafas, pidiendo que él te secunde. El parpadeó, parecía más tranquilo, eso te tranquilizaba.

"Oh"Respondio ella, esos labios cerrados, sorprendidos, rendidos. "Esta bien, supongo" Se rio un poco antes de regresar a ver a John. "¿Qué sucedió entonces John? Sigues diciéndome que seguro me lo dirás algún día, que no quieres que me enoje pero,…Creo que estoy lista ahora, John" Mierda, ¿Aun no le ha dicho del juego? Es decir, puedes adivinar por que no. Ninguno de ustedes se lo diría a nadie, seguro y pensarían que están locos. Pero, teniendo en cuenta que John, bueno, es él, y es la única persona que tiene esa cercanía y esa dedicación con alguien(o bueno alguien que no haya sido parte del juego, o que supiera de esa dedicación en primer lugar, supones), y suponías que él ya lo había hecho. Y claro John seguramente tenía miedo de que ella lo dejase creyendo que estaba loco. ¿Por qué creería él algo así?, es decir, que cambiaría. Ella confiaba lo suficiente en el como para estar casados, vivir bajo un mismo techo, tenía a su bebé y más o menos, confiando en él durante la maternidad y el embarazo. Y si es que alguien se enojaba por eso, solo por algo como aquello pese a toda la dedicación que él le ponía, entonces ella estaba loca.

Nunca creerías que él estuviese loco.

"¡Vamos!, Yo lo se cariño, es solo que…" Suspiro, agarrándola de su mano mientras se miraban tan patéticamente, de verdad odiabas verlos cuando emanaba eso de ellos dos, pero a la vez, te gustaba mucho porque John merecía alguien que lo amase, y que encontrase cualquier cosa importante (estas seguro que tú lo harías, si, tú lo harías) y apreciarías cada una de sus palabras (lo harías, lo harías, maldición que si lo harías). "Es mi cumpleaños, ¿Si? En otro momento, no tengo problemas"

"Está bien, está bien" Afirmo solemnemente, mientras apretaba su mano de manera delicada, casi rozándola, haciendo que él se quede casi sin aire, dejando escapar una risita y un bufido. Durante el tiempo que viviste con él, te volviste dolorosamente bueno en notar sus más notables y pocos usuales hábitos. ('Doloroso' era sin duda el adjetivo perfecto aquí, y crees merecer un montón de golpecillos con los nudillos por usar ese doloroso, en esta descripción) "Hablando de eso ¿Qué es lo que van a hacer el fin de semana chicos?"

"No lo sé" John rio, antes de darse la vuelta para mirarte. El siempre hacía contacto visual, algo que tú creías imposible antes de que lo conocieras. 1. Por qué pocas personas hacían eso, 2- muchas menos personas intentaban ganarte intentando ver a través de tus gafas, y 3. Solo él tiene el mágico poder de encontrar tus irises, por más que no lo estés viendo. "Ya que Dave está en la cuidad y eso es una ocurrencia extraña, quizás es él el que escoge"

Moviste la cabeza, mientras alzabas la mano dándole a entender algo como 'No hermano, no lo creo.' "No, no conozco una mierda del este lugar. Tienen que escoger ustedes o escogeré Mickey D's o algo"

Ahora él se está riendo (amas su risa) antes de asentir. "yo creo que ya se un lugar que nos gustara" Y estaba tan sonriente como si es que hubiera ganado un premio nobel o alguna mierdecilla así, y aunque quisieras mantenerte lo más centrado posible, te es imposible no sonreír un poquito cuando él está así.

Y así, es como acabaste sentado en una mesa de tres en un música-bar-café-watcha-macallit. Él definitivamente sabía elegir bien, a pesar de que las ramas de la carrera que escogiste, de verdad escavabas por sonidos solidos- y pese a que no eran exactamente lo que acostumbrabas, estaban bastante cerca y crees que también se acoplan a los gustos de Molly. Tú te estas preguntando si es que el escogió el bar por tus hábitos alcohólicos de hace algunos años atrás. Esperas que no, porque solo has entrenado a tu yo borracho cuando están Rose y quizás Jade en esas etapas. Aunque crees que no, porque ahora que lo estás pensando. ¿Por qué haber traído su trasero suburbano y su hermosa esposa a un bar, si es que supiera que ibas a emborracharte? Siendo ese el caso, te afirmaste que por lo que quedaba de la tarde no tocarías una gota de alcohol.

Y así fue por un tiempo, al menos.

Todos ordenaron su comida (tu pediste una pequeña Coca-Cola con tu comida, porque sabes que Rose en algún lado allí afuera tiene escrito en uno de sus diarios que cuando estas en estado de alcoholismo, suele sacar tu homoeroticismo, dejándote de nuevo en el paso uno), y bueno supone estas comiendo felizmente con ellos. Molly está comiendo exactamente lo mismo que John (sor- maldita-presa), en momentos como estos, te preguntas porque solo no ordenan un mismo plato del que puedan comer. Y aunque es una pregunta valida, de verdad estas agradecido que no hagan eso, por qué piensas que te haría sentir enfermo (de envidia), más de lo que ya estabas.

Tú le diste tu regalo a John (Molly ya le dio alguno de los regalos caseros, su desayuno favorito, una colección de películas seguramente algunas comedias en DVD, y algunos del campo de la ciencia, en el que se ha estado incursionando últimamente. Y tú solo sabes esto porque John ha estado muy emocionado), y estaba prácticamente ensuciando sus pantalones de lo emocionado que estaba. Tu obviamente lo esperabas, pero aun así, estabas palmeando tus manos debajo de la mesa (un habito que has tenido por años, aunque estas aliviado que nadie se haya dado cuenta, porque sería demasiado poco cool), mirabas como sus ojos comenzaban a brillarle cuando desenvolvía el papel rojo. Y allí estaba, la casaca de Nic Cage, alguna que había usado en alguna de sus películas con un certificado de autenticidad, aunque claro, tú no te pusiste a buscar de que película salió, Nic Cage solo te la había mandado. Además con dos cartas, ambas de las que siente la necesidad de leer en voz alta.

Acabaste sacando la que Nic te había mandado, porque no le dabas tanta importancia, además porque solo querías ver la expresión de emoción de John que ahora mismo se formaba en su rostro, y dos esas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos. Seguramente, se sentía como un niño al cual su ídolo lo había reconocido,crees, y Dios, si esa no es el la cosa más adorable del mundo.

Aunque ahora es tiempo de que lea tu carta. "Aww, Dave no me habías dado una de estas desde que tenía 13", trago algo de saliva y tú solo te encogiste de hombros, antes de que el comenzara a leerla para que todos lo escucharan, genial.

" yo egbert

Feliz maldito cumpleaños y toda esa mierda. luego de más o menos 26 años se vuelven redundantes y los regalos han comenzado a volverse un poco estúpidos pero quería darte algo que haga tu vieja vida un poco cool, y hey, seguramente estarás llorando pensando que tu vida ha sido aburrida y sentirás la mano celestial de las lejanas tierras de villacool. si John tócalas gentilmente que están esperando por ti.

Aunque ese no es el punto, y tampoco estoy seguro cual es el punto, porque no he escrito una maldita carta como esta desde que rose me hizo escribir una por mi salud mental, aunque no funcionó tampoco. Supongo que el punto es que necesito asentar mi trasero en algún lugar cómodo o lo que sea, eres mi mejor amigo el mejor de los amigos para siempre y todas esas cosas (no homo) y estoy sorprendido de que no te he dejado en el piso ya hahaha ósea de otra manera. a lo que me refiero es que mierda estas ahora casado y ella lo vale estoy orgulloso del chico que no solía ser nada más que un nerd sin esperanza. sigue así

y eso es todo. Ahora ve y haz el amor a tu casaca de nic cage, ok

strider, dave strider"

Y casi de inmediato, él se estaba parando del otro lado de la mesa para abrazarte con fuerza, para luego acercar tu cabeza a su cuerpo. Molly los miro raro por unos momentos antes de que ustedes comenzaran a reír (La risa de John era más fuerte cuando tú lo hacías), antes de que lo empujaras para que se aleje. "Regresa a tu silla, idiota"

Y hasta allí su tarde fue… Demasiado hermosa, y pudieron haber parado allí y llevar sus traseros a casa, pero no, John quería celebrar y era hora del alcohol, ahora mismo. Él ordenó para el mismo una cerveza, Molly no pidió nada (y aunque crees que ella quiere pedir una cerveza para ella también, pero no podía porque estaba embarazada), y tú estabas acostumbrado al Vodka.

Molly los estaba observado antes de que otra ronda viniera, y luego otra. Al principio notaste su preocupación, y al principio tú también estabas preocupado, pero no dejarías que te John te ganase, de todas las personas en una competición de bebidas, es decir, es su cumpleaños, pero no eras tan blando.

Antes de que alguno de los dos se diese cuenta, el estaba sobre la mesa y tú ya habías perdido el sentido, estabas con el sentido en cero. Tu cerebro estaba en blanco, pesado, pero en blanco, tu lengua también estaba pesada en tu boca, intentando que todo cobre sentido. "Nah, nah Molly el estará bien, eso es lo que espero. Jes' el estar'a bien, ¿Esta bien? Dios, eres una mujer, bluh"

Ella solo dejo escapar un "hmfs", y a ti no podía importarte menos, ambos se dedicaron a ver a John dormir plácidamente luego de eso. Ella lo miraba preocupada, pero tú, tú no estabas seguro porque lo estabas mirando. Comenzó como una preocupación, porque aunque estaba ebrio seguía con algo de hipo, que mierda, como es que la gente hacía algo así. Estabas algo perplejo, pero a la final lo acabaste viendo algo feliz. Siempre te había gustado ver como John dormía, eso claro, era tiempo atrás ya que siempre se quedaba dormido primero, y no tenías corazón para moverlo del mueble o de encima de ti, además se veía tan tranquilo, ebrio y otras cosas. Y luego vino la adoración, y solo querías ir por su cabello y acariciarlo, porque maldición, era tan guapo y se veía tan suave. Recuerdas lo suave que era. Y era definitivamente suave cuando lo acariciaste una vez. Pero no lo harías ya que eso bloquearía tu vista, y estas demasiado ocupado mirando.

Y comienzas a darte cuenta que aunque no bloqueara tu vista, sería malo tambié , solo estuvieras tú, sería malo. No podías abrazarlo, besarlo o acariciarlo porque él no era tuyo, y eso sería lo más triste para ti siempre, pero esta vez por alguna razón se te hizo más triste que usualmente. No, ni si quiera puedes mirarlo, no puedes intentarlo si quiera, solo comienzas a ver a tu regazo, mordiendo uno de tus labios, para luego quitarte las gafas, crees que es lo lógico porque no quieres que se mojen, así como lo están haciendo tus ojos ahora mismo.

Pese al filtro que pusiste encima de tus orejas, oíste a Molly tragar en seco, antes de acercarse mientras te consolaba acariciando tu espalda suavemente. La miraste, y con su lápiz labial y su corte de cabello, se veía un poco como Rose, o quizás se parecía a la mama de Rose, y aunque no ayudaba, comenzaste a recordar cuando Rose hizo lo mismo en la boda, y de pronto la garganta dolía un montón.

"Shhh, Dave, ¿algún problema? Me refiero, a sé que a veces puedes ser un niño" Rió "Borracho, pero a veces puedes ser serio también, o eso es lo que creo"

Y de pronto la chica que indirectamente te había lastimado más que nadie, te recordaba a alguien que había estado para ti cuando estabas más herido, y sentías que podías confiar en ella, y no sentías vergüenza de apegarte a ella. Ella estaba un poco sorprendida, tú crees que esto es un poco raro también, enserio, que estás haciendo, pero de nuevo, no te importaba en lo más mínimo, y en vez de que tus gafas se mojaran, ahora sería su blusa.

Su mano ahora estaba en tu cabeza de nuevo (tú te preguntas si tu cabello es igual de suave), e intentas explicarle por qué estas triste. Cuando le cuentas a Rose ella sabe qué decir, así que Molly lo sabrá también. ¿Es correcto? ¿Verdad?

"Cariño, no puedo entenderte, tendrás que hablar más lento ¿Esta bien?" Es lo que te dijo, ella no sonaba a Rose, sobaba más como Jade, pero estaba bastante cerca, y tu intentabas respirar de manera profunda.

"Es solo…amo a John demasiado. ¿Sabes? Por qué demo'nios tuvo que haberse casado y… mierda…"

Ella se alejó luego de eso, y para ese momento no sabías el por qué, pero acabas de sentir como si es que acabases de hacer algo realmente estúpido.

* * *

Mi Beta actualmente anda un poco ocupada, así que quizás la semana que viene demore un poco más en subir el capi, pero no se preocupen, los capitulos los tengo traducidos casi hasta la mitad, así que solo sean pacientes, para que puedan leer cosas hermosas.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Los personajes de Homestuck le pertenecen a Andrew Hussie.

La historia no me pertenece, el autor de esta historia es adrielan, pueden visitar su cuenta aquí en fanfiction y comprobarlo. Originalmente títulada: A very important day, por cuestiones de traducción, al español: Un día muy importante.

La beteada va dirigida con agradecimientos a Griimoire, ella hace que no traduzca piedras, y traiga lo mejor para ustedes. Aún así, si hay algún error, bueno es mi primera traducción y realmente hago lo mejor que puedo.

Por ultimo y no menos importante, esta traducción va dedicada a Aki

* * *

Sofocado

Tu nombre es Dave Strider y tienes veintiséis años, y te costó un poco de tiempo darte cuenta que estabas despierto.

Tu cabeza estaba palpitando y aunque cerrases los ojos sentías como una pequeña cantidad de luz ingresaba. Golpeaste los alrededores con tus manos para encontrar tus gafas, pero esa cama no era tuya, y tampoco la mesa que estaba a tu lado, no la reconocías. Eventualmente abriste los ojos confundido. La combinación de consternación, luz y palpitaciones en la cabeza como cuerdas y pulsos dio su efecto, cuando por fin te diste cuenta de que ayer había sido el cumpleaños de John, y que estabas en el cuarto de huéspedes.

Eso te contestaba una pregunta, pero ¿dónde estaban tus gafas? ¿Y por qué demonios la cabeza te duele así? Recuerdas que habías entrado a un pacto propio de no embragarte, te acuerdas que ordenaste una Coca y estabas haciendo un gran trabajo en eso- no embriagarte, así no tendrías que lidiar con la resaca. Intentaste recordar alrededor de toda la noche, quizás en algún instante fuiste golpeado en la cabeza (aunque estabas seguro no era esa clase de dolor), o solo algo había pasado. Recuerdas que John pidió una ronda de tragos y… oh no, mierda, esperas no haber hecho nada estúpido, tu siempre hacías cosas así cuando estabas borracho por al menos siempre tenías records que te lo demostraban o siempre escribías a alguien para contarle lo que habías hecho.

Seguiste buscando tus gafas, pero caíste en cuenta que las perdiste la noche anterior. De pronto, tu respiración se detuvo porque: ¡ese par de gafas eran las que John te había dado! ¡Y no podías perderlas! Mierda, mierda, mierda. Vaciaste los bolsillos de tu pantalón, seguías trayendo puesta la ropa del día anterior, y buscabas de arriba abajo, aun con todo el dolor que sentías de la sangre que latía allí arriba y el estómago que te daba vueltas y sentías que ibas a vomitar en cualquier momento. Tenías que encontrarlas.

Y luego de dejar de cabeza un cuarto que ni si quiera era tuyo, regresaste en tus sentidos y suspiraste, ibas a salir del cuarto, te importaba muy poco si es que tus ojos quedaban a la vista, solo necesitabas encontrarlas antes de que se perdieran en algún lugar- y hey, Molly o John quizás sepan dónde están ¿Verdad?

Bajaste por las gradas, frotándote las sientes y viste a Molly sentada en la mesa de la cocina con una taza de café en la mano, y te quedo viendo con los ojos más grandes que jamás hayas visto. Lo que pudiste darte cuenta es que ella no parecía haber dormido demasiado bien. Quizás John la mantuvo despierta vomitando o ¿algo? Él nunca fue demasiado bueno para resistir el alcohol en su estómago o todo lo que consumiese en ese momento.

"Buen día" Murmuraste entre dientes, aún fatigado. "¿Sabes en dónde demonios deje mis gafas?" Por un momento te vio de una manera aprensiva, y tú te preocupaste creyendo que era por tus ojos. ¿Te ha visto ella sin tus gafas antes? A la final tus ojos no tenían un color hermoso, y cuando eras niño te molestaban continuamente por ser un niño del Demonio - claro, tu nunca hiciste caso a esa mierda, eran de esas cosas que te hacían único y ellos podían joderse, aun así seguía apestando.

"Este, uhm… Creo que los dejaste en el bar ayer noche, lo siento" tomo un respiro profundo" ¿Walgreen no vende un montón igual a ese?"

"No, no, no lo entiendes. ¡Necesito ese par!" respondiste con cierta furia, haciendo que ella se asustara un poco más. Quizás deberías comportarte un poco mejor con ella. Así que comenzaste a relajarte y volviste a hablar. "Ese es el par que John me dio cuando éramos dos niños ¿Sabes? Son algo grande"

Y eso solo hizo que ella abriera más sus ojos (no creías que eso fuera posible), pero asintió." Ya veo, sí, creo que el bar tiene de esas cajas de perdidos y encontrados. Si es que ellos no lo han roto, probablemente estén allí… Abrirán en una hora y podrás ir por ellas"

Asentiste, utilizando aquel gesto como agradecimiento, antes de ir a la refrigeradora y agarrar un burrito congelado o algo, pero te sorprendiste al darte cuenta que no había nada. Y no le preguntarías a Molly si es que quería venirte a ayudar en la comida. Estaba en un estado de shock, en el momento. Tú te estiraste para luego meter tus manos en los bolsillos y buscar tus llaves. "Yo creo que saldré más temprano para allá, no tengo nada más que hacer. ¿Quieres que compre algo?"

Ella movió la cabeza de lado a lado de manera veloz, pero con sus ojos fijos en su taza.

"Er…. Está bien. Te veo al rato entonces" Dijiste con cierto tono de extrañeza, mientras salías de la casa.

Tu cabeza regreso luego de cómo una hora y media, con las gafas puestas orgullosamente sobre tu cara. El manager pensó era un poquito inusual que hayas regresado solo por ese par, pero estuvo feliz de devolverlas. Además te dijo que habías sido un pesado la noche anterior, cosa que bueno... no era agradable de escuchar. Aunque tú siempre eras un pesado cuando estabas ebrio, eso es lo que Rose solía decir. Y que eras mucho más honesto, sí, eso decía.

Demonios, esperabas no haber dicho demasiado idiota.

Hablando de la persona de la que estabas pensando, te preguntas si es que le escribiste a Rose ayer, eso te podrá dar un poco de información de lo que paso. Y así, parqueaste al frente de la casa de Egbert para sacar el teléfono del bolsillo. Examinando en tu historial.

Concentrado.

TurntechGodhead [TG] comenzó a molestar a tentacleTerapist [TT] a las 3:45 AM

TG: rsoe rose

TT: Tienes suerte de que este despierta a esta hora.

TT: ¿Fallaste en resistirte a las ilustrativas maravillas del alcohol?

TG: yeha yo sopongo

TG: spongo

TG: nvm

TT: Oh cariño, pobre.

TT: ¿Cómo te fue con John y su señora?

TG: terrble

TG: osea fue nmal por un rto

TG: me refiero

TG: hsta que se qudo drmido y mierda

TT: ¿Puedo asumir que estaba borracho también?

TG: yeah

TG: y tambn se lo veía maldimnenteadgfdn adorable el siempre asido así cuando drme sabes

TG: y yo solo quería acariciarlo, creogfrn no lo se pero muerda no podía hcer eso con mollí allí

TT: Claro que no.

TG: me puse triste luego de eso, y adivina ¡MADLITO PUNTO PARA MIH

TT: Oh cariño. ¿Molly te consoló?

No tenía buena pinta.

TG: sabes es como tu

TT: Ella se parece un poco a mi, si.

TG: pero a ella no le gusto nada de lo que le dieje

TT: ¿Qué le dijiste?

TG: lo que siempre diejo.

¿Qué muerda se supone que eso significaba?

TT: …

TT: Tu no.

TT: Dave Strider, por davor dime que no le confesaste eso a ella.

TG: se lo dije.

TT: …Oi.

TT: bueno supongo que no se puede hacer nada ahora.

Mierda, mierda, mierda mierda. Ahora las cosas comienzan a tener sentido., por eso estaba ella as-

TG: que debría hacer

TT: Solo ve a la cama por ahora.

TT: Escribeme en la mañana, creo de manera certera que no te acordaras de esto.

TentacleTherapist cesó de molestar a turnGodhead a las 4:01 AM

Así que aquí estabas, agarrando tu cabello rubio con frustración. ¿Qué es lo que ella (Molly) haría al respecto? ¿Se lo contará a John? Con quien bromeas, de seguro que si lo hará. Eso es lo que las parejas hacen, contarse todo, no importa lo que la gente diga. Y ni si quiera puedes estar enojado con ella, porque eso es lo que harías exactamente si es que fueras Molly, y ella sería fuera su mejor amiga.

Y te preguntas lo asqueada que debe estar. Te vino a la mente que ni si quiera estas muy seguro ¿Qué tan a gusto esta ella con los gays? Si es que en cualquier momento Rose tenga una novia, ella se pondría un poco incomoda, pero piensas que sería más por el hecho que a alguien le gusta tú mismo género pero a ti no te gusta mucho el de ellos. Y que si tú estabas en ese grupo también, Dios, ¿Cuánto te odiara ella ahora mismo?

Ella debe de recordar cada esbozo de contacto, y debe odiarlo y disgustarle. Debe recordar ese beso, y de que alguien "gay" besó al hombre que ella amaba- y debe estar enojada con ella misma por haberlo incitado. Y sabes cómo se siente ella, porque esa es la manera en la que te sientes cuando ellos se besan, y sabes que duele, duele mucho.

Pero lo único que esperas es que ella no te odie, porque si es que alguien debería odiarte, deberías ser tú mismo, y no puedes manejar si quiera eso.

Pero nuevamente ella es quien se quedó con el chico. Y quizás por eso ella es mejor.

Te tomó aproximadamente un cuarto de hora para agarrar algo de valor, salir del carro y caminar a la casa. Es mejor pretender que no sabes y actuar como lo hiciste en esta mañana. Y cuando caminaste a la cocina ella estaba hablando con John, quien parecía que estaba allí ya un rato, pero cuando él te miró, lo hizo con cierto desamparo, y no podías dejar de pensar que él lo sabía. La lástima creció en su mirada, porque Dios, tú eres la definición de lastima ¿No es así? Y lo detestas, no quieres que él te mire de esa manera, no has mantenido todo esto por una década para que simplemente no te importe.

"Bienvenido" Molly murmuro. Agarrando su taza con esas feas, descuidadas uñas pintadas.

"Yo…yeah" Suspiraste, mientras ajustabas tus gafas. "Traje a las bebes de vuelta ¿Qué es lo que sucede?"

John golpea un asiento en la cocina en medio de los dos para que tomes asiento. Serías interrogado, eres como un niño que tenía un amor platónico por su profesor y algún adulto te iba a decir que estaba mal. ¿Pero no estaba mal? Amas a este chico, y no quieres que este mal. No puede estar mal

¿Si es que no está mal, porque no parece que las cosas van a ir bien?

Y ahora te sientas, tenso como la mierda pero estas intentando no mostrar ni una pizca de eso, mirando a través de ellos. "¿Y?"

"Dave, verás, anoche…" Molly comenzó mientras situaba la mano cerca de ti, ella estaba intentando ser simpática y es desagradable. No quieres su simpatía, quieres su secreto. No quieres nada de esto... Y si es que cree que esto es algo que le concierne, está totalmente equivocada, al menos es como tú lo vez, y como tú lo quieres, y John tenía quedarse, porque es lo que las parejas hacen. Trabajan juntos y dejan a sus amigos atrás.

Y la mano de John se posó sobre la mano que estaba buscándote. "Molly. Creo… Creo que necesito encargarme de esto", el rio, obviamente con nerviosismo y miedo, y no, nunca quisiste que él se sienta de esta manera, pero estas feliz de que lo esté intentando, por qué demonios, lo conoces tan bien, El sabe que esto no iría bien con alguien que no fuera él.

"¿Estás seguro? Es decir…"

"Puedo manejarlo, lo prometo" Exclamo mientras ella caminaba a la salida, mientras llevaba su bata de color azul con ella.

Luego estaban solo ustedes dos, mirándose el uno al otro, sin saber qué hacer. Tú siempre te lo imaginaste de manera diferente, siempre esperaste que fuese como un cuento de hadas, por alguna razón estabas esperando salvarlo de alguna tragedia y arrodillarte a sus pies, demostrándole que estabas allí para él, de la misma manera en la que él estaba para ti

Podrías haber tenido un beso y algunas lágrimas, dándole una elegante confesión, y si es que te negaba, el sabría por siempre el caballero romántico que eras, y si es que el bateara para tu equipo, sería suertudo al tener una persona como tú.

Pero no, las cosas no fueron así. Eres un cobarde, quien le lloro a su amorosa esposa y como ella estaba en medio. Eras un tipo lleno de miedo, y no había que estar orgulloso de ello, ni si quiera si es que hubiera la remota posibilidad de que te corresponda. Y lo sabes. Y sabes que nada de lo que te diga cambiara eso.

"Entonces, uh,… Molly me dijo que estabas ebrio anoche" Y allí viene, el ultimo soplo. Algo que estabas esperando guardarlo toda tu vida, y sientes como comienzas a aguantar la respiración, y no quieres ni inhalar ni exhalar, solo sofocarte. Tú siempre supiste que esto estaba dentro de ti, el acabar sofocado era inevitable. "¿Dijo que estabas enamorado de mí?"

No le respondiste. No porque quisieras negarlo, sino porque no podías. Podías evadirlo, pero no podías ir a través de la verdad, no podías mentir. No puedes mentir que este es el amor más fuerte que has tenido, que has tenido desde siempre, el único amor que has sentido. No podías negarlo, pero tampoco podías decir que si, te dolía mucho, aun con tus gafas sabías que no podías salvarte.

"¿Bueno? ¿Estaba confundida? ¡Lo sabía, verdad! Hahahaha. Seguramente estabas molestándola. ¿Verdad? ¡Por un momento casi me pillas!" Y ahora te está golpeando en el brazo, y no puedes saber ya más si es que su sonrisa es seria o fingida, y supones que él tampoco puede. "Es decir, ¿de verdad? Yeah, sé que no has tenido una novia, pero ¿enamorado de mí? Pffft hahaha, esa es una buena. Eres solo mi mejor amigo ¿verdad?"

Y tú aun no podías responder, no te estabas riendo. No estabas haciendo nada, solo sentado allí, tenso, haciendo lo que siempre hacías. Nada. Nada además de un espectador. Y no se supone que que esto salga a la luz. Ni si quiera en tu blog, y aunque la revista lo cubra tú no lo tomas como una gran historia con la cual estar contento. Seguro, tendrías dinero, seguro ganarías amigos. Pero nunca tendrías familia o amor. Nunca la tendrías, porque no era lo que los espectadores ganaban.

Su risa paró, y ahora te ve con lastima de nuevo. "Dave… estabas bromeando… verdad…"

No había respuesta.

Tampoco respirabas.

Te estabas sofocando.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este capi, yo lo disfrute mucho


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Los personajes de Homestuck le pertenecen a Andrew Hussie.

La historia no me pertenece, el autor de esta historia es adrielan, pueden visitar su cuenta aquí en fanfiction y comprobarlo. Originalmente titulada: A very important day, por cuestiones de traducción, al español: Un día muy importante.

La beteada va dirigida con agradecimientos a Griimoire, ella hace que no traduzca piedras, y traiga lo mejor para ustedes. Aún así, si hay algún error, bueno es mi primera traducción y realmente hago lo mejor que puedo.

Por ultimo y no menos importante, esta traducción va dedicada a Aki

* * *

Respira

Tu nombre es Dave Strider, tienes veintiséis años, y este día es mucho más importante de lo que creías que sería.

El aire estaba pesado mientras ustedes se miraban el uno al otro, ni un solo respiro. Te gustaría decir que esta situación te está quitando el aliento, pero es mucho más que eso. Es el hecho de haber acariciado tardes enteras el cabello de un chico que no era tuyo, ha habido bromas de lo querido que es para ti, momentos en que el corazón late a mil y que te molestan, ha habido mucha citas que no te han agradado, pero las has soportado. Han sido noches cuando tus únicos amigos eran un texto coloreado en la pantalla de tu ordenador y una botella vacía de alcohol. Ha sido una eternidad sin respirar, ese maldito John Egbert.

Y crees que esto solo solidificará aquello.

"Dave, no lo sabía-"

"Claro que no lo sabías" Murmuraste mientras te ponías de pie y limpiabas la basura imaginaria de tu pantalón. "Ese era parte del plan" Y ahora estas caminando para alejarte, porque aunque no supieras mucho, y sueles pensar que eres el más grande idiota que jamás conocido, necesitabas salir de allí y rápido. Deseas que esto no hubiera pasado de esta manera, pero sabes lo que el dirá, y por tu sanidad sabes que no puedes tomarlo de manera tan simple.

"Dave, espera" Exclamó, apurándose y corriendo atrás tuyo mientras tu huías, debes admitir, que este es un sentimiento agradable- teniéndolo a él, persiguiéndote. Aunque no es la manera en la que hubieras querido que sucediera. Él no está enamorado de ti, él se siente mal por ti, y es de la manera en la que siempre supiste que sería. Y tú te diste la vuelta deseando poder gritarle esto, solo querías que dejara que te marchase, pero no podías, no cuando te estaba mirando con esos hermosos ojos azules. Esos ojos que contaban historias de océanos bastos, y tranquilas y agradables noches, esos ojos que guardan tanto gozo que causan tantas cosas alrededor de él. No puedes hacerle eso a esos ojos.

"No estoy acostumbrado a esto. No sé qué decir, haha…" y ahora se estaba riendo, mientras que cogía tus brazos y las situaba a tus lados. Y te duele, porque él sabe lo triste que estas, aunque no te ves ni una pizca de esa manera. "Solo respira. Okay?", y así lo hiciste. Y por un momento, sientes que estas respirando, y duele mucho, porque cada vez que te sientes así, sabes que luego de un poco, luego de un maldito poco de tiempo más, no podrás soportarlo, y no podrás aguantarte el aire de nuevo después de esto. Lo que tú necesitas es agarrarlo, tenerlo como tuyo, pero no, eso no lo haría feliz, y nunca pensarías el sugerirle algo así tampoco.

"Lo vez, estas mejor" Y él está sonriendo, mierda es tan adorable, no puedes hacerlo, no puedes, estas resistiendo cada grito de tu cuerpo que te pide que pegues tus labios a los suyos, que claves tus uñas en sus muñecas solo para poder acariciárselas mientras lo besas de manera apasionada. Pero exactamente era eso, lo estas resistiendo, porque no hay otra opción.

El tomo un respiro profundo (tan fácil, ¿cómo es que lo hace?), apretando tus brazos de nuevo mientras te conforta. "Así que…. ¿Cuántos años han sido, exactamente?"

Ni mierda, es enserio. Tú lo sabes más que nadie. Se ha estado acrecentando y acrecentando, y no estás listo para esto, no estás listo. Quieres decirle que solo es algo pasajero, lo dirías, pero no puedes mentirle, pero tampoco puedes decirle eso que te está preguntando.

"Solo fue un pequeño crush homo, no es un gran problema, pasará pronto", te forzaste asintiendo mientras evadías el contacto. Dios, con cualquiera esto sería tan fácil, pero con él solo te sientes como un estúpido mentiroso.

Él frunció el ceño, sabes que puede ver a través de eso, esas cejas que se unen te secundan. "Dime la verdad"

Y ahora te estas quemando, una ola de frustración que quemaba y se dispersaba por dentro tuyo, ¡la quemazón dentro de ti simplemente no te dejará! No, no puedes hacer esto, no puedes, simplemente no y él te está molestando, intentando sacarte una respuesta. Y sabes que si es que estuvieras enamorado de alguien más esto funcionaria, pero no es el caso, y esto solo te está matando.

"Catorce"

" Huh?"

"¡Catorce malditos años, John! Eso es lo que ha sido. ¡Catorce años de mi vida gastados en algu… pedazo de mierda que ya no importa más!" Ahora te alejas de él, y el calor se está volviendo peor, hierve dentro de ti. "¿Feliz?"

Tus dientes estaban expuestos, tus ojos rojos estaban abiertos, y el calor que estaba contigo desapareció, dejándote solo y frio cuando lo miraste y sus ojos temblaban. No había miedo en ellos, sino remordimiento. Lástima y vergüenza de haberte herido de alguna manera. Y por esa razón es que no se lo querías decir nunca- aunque él miraba a través de ti, tú nunca querías que se preocupara o pensara que eras débil, más de lo que él ya te veía.

Y ahora eso significa nada.

Con tus maletas olvidadas en el cuarto de huéspedes, te vas, como el cobarde que siempre supiste que eras.

TentacleTherapist [TT] comenzó a molestar a TurntechGodhead [TG] a las 8:45 PM

TT: ¿Dave?

TG: sí que

TT: No esperaba que me responderías, ¿no estás manejando?

TG: si así que no importa

TG: no puedo ser domado jesus

TT: Sí, claramente.

TT: Pero no te estoy contactando para reprimirte por tus hábitos de manejar.

TG: para que entonces

TT: Es acerca de John.

TurntechGodhead ceso de molestar a TentacleTherapist

GardenGnostic [GG] comenzó a molestar a turntechGodhead [TG] a las 9:04 PM

GG: hey dave!

TG: yo

GG: escuché lo que paso: ((

TurntechGodhead ceso de molestar a gardenGenostic

TentacleTherapist [TT] comenzó a molestar a TurntechGodhead [TG] a las 3:07 PM

TT: ¿Estás en casa?

TG: si

TT: Esta bien, entonces no más de evadir las cosas conmigo.

TT: Vamos a enmarañar todas tus preocupaciones de días y años anteriores.

TG: suena genial pero tengo maldito trabajo

TG: Te fuiste dejando a John sin saber si quiera si es que seguirían siendo amigos.

TG: que

TT: El cree que no, por cómo te comportaste.

TG: no maldita sea no es que no se supone que él lo pensara así

TG: es decir la situación es incomoda como la mierda

TT: Estoy consciente de cómo tu mente construyó y creyó como él reaccionaría.

TT: Pero él no es solo tu mejor amigo

TT: Tú eres el suyo también.

TT: Háblale.

TentacleTherapist [TT] ceso de molestar a TurntechGodhead [TG]

* * *

Ojala les guste como va la historia.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Los personajes de Homestuck le pertenecen a Andrew Hussie.

La historia **no me pertenece** , el autor de esta historia es _adrielan_ , pueden visitar su cuenta aquí en fanfiction y comprobarlo. Originalmente títulada: A very important day, por cuestiones de traducción, al español: Un día muy importante.

La beteada va dirigida con agradecimientos a Griimoire, ella hace que no traduzca piedras, y traiga lo mejor para ustedes. Aún así, si hay algún error, bueno es mi primera traducción y realmente hago lo mejor que puedo.

Por ultimo y no menos importante, esta traducción va dedicada a Aki

* * *

Conectado

4/15

-turntchGodhead [TG] comenzó a molestar a ectoBiologist [EB] a las 15: 08

TG: entonces

EB: ¡dave! hey, uh de verdad estaba esperando oír de ti, gracias a dios.

TG: yeah lo siento hombre no soy la persona más capacitada en tener el corazón de una doncella desamparada

EB: si, ¡hehe! pero uh

EB: entonces.

TG: entonces

EB: …

TG: sabes que quiero que sigamos siendo bros cierto.

EB: ¡oh! uh, ¿estás seguro? es decir, está bien si es que es un problema, no quiero causarte problemas o cosas hehe.

EB: oh dios, no puedo creer que lo dije.

TG: no hombre es decir ese era el maldito punto por el que no te dije nada en un principio

TG: es decir

TG: mantener el bromance y todo

TG: aunque creo que esa frase ya no trabaja como antes y nunca más lo hará

EB: no, no lo creo…

EB: pero aun así, ¡es bueno!, realmente bueno.

EB: así que, ¿qué tal?

TG: tengo muchas historias increíbles para ti

TG: estás listo

TG: yo no creo que estés listo.

EB: dudo que sean increíbles como dices, hehe.

EB: pero si, ¡duh!

4/14

-ectoBiologist [EB} comenzó a molestar a tentacleTherapist [TT] a las 19:12-

EB: ¡rose rose rose!

EB: ayuda

TT: ¿Cuál pareciera ser el problema?

EB: es acerca de dave.

TT: Oh cariño, estaba preocupada de que así fuera.

TT: Continua.

EB este uh.

EB: supongo que aparentemente, ¿está enamorado de mí?

TT: Si.

EB: no pareces sorprendida.

TT: Mis disculpas.

TT: ¡Oh Dios! Dave Strider tiene ataduras emocionales de la romántica persuasión sobre tu persona. Que revelación tan grande.

TT: ¿Es eso suficiente?

EB: uh, creo.

EB: ¿acaso era el único que no lo sabía?

TT: De mi conocimiento, solo lo sabíamos unos cuantos bartenders a los que se lo dijo y mi persona.

TT: También la señorita Molly, así parece.

EB: ¡porque nunca me lo dijiste!

TT: Prometí no romper la ética medico paciente, excluyendo los momentos en los que es mejor para mi paciente.

TT: Y tu heterosexualidad estaba fuera del rango.

EB: bueno, uh.

EB: algo así

TT: ¿Disculpa?

EB: recuerdas esa chica que me gustaba en el segundo año del colegio

TT: ¿Dana o Nicole?

EB: dana! nicole fue en la universidad.

TT: Si, claro. Pero ¿no entiendo como su presencia entra en nuestro predicamento?

EB: bueno, ese era dave? hehe.

TT: Te mentiría si te dijera que lo sospeche, pero estaba consolándolo en ese tiempo, así que pensé que era mi imaginación que jugaba conmigo.

EB: mierda, ¿entonces fue en el mismo tiempo?

EB: o al menos es lo que supongo él dijo que fueron catorce años.

EB: eso fue antes del juego incuso ¿no es así?

TT: Si, desafortunadamente.

TT: Aun así, fue hace mucho tiempo, ¿sigue algún sentimiento allí?

EB: demonios, ¡no lo creo!, es decir, ¿quizás un poco?

EB: no se amo mucho, mucho, mucho a molly, así que creo que no, ¿es posible?

TT: Si, es lo que algunos llaman faceta de poligamia, es bastante común, aunque no creo que este sea el caso.

TT: Creo que más bien estas experimentando el caso, de los: "Que tal si", como resultado de la lastima. Tu mejor amigo está muy herido, así que naturalmente tú quieres arreglar eso, añadiendo claro la curiosidad de saber qué hubiera pasado, pero no fue, y allí se encuentran esos sentimientos.

EB: entonces ¿no debería decirle de cómo me sentía?

TT: No, eso solo lo lastimará más, Molly en este caso es tu primera prioridad, no importa si es que existe un pequeño ápice de sentimientos.

TT: Solo déjalo ser, si adoptas ese comportamiento tampoco debes estar avergonzado, tú y Molly son muy felices y están enamorados, Dave se dio cuenta y por lo mismo no interfirió.

EB: okay…

EB: él estaba bastante triste, realmente triste, es lo que creo, grito y dejo salir muchas cosas, no lo había visto así antes

EB: además que no ha dicho mucho desde eso, estoy un poco preocupado, supongo.

EB: ¿crees que tuvo suficiente de nuestra amistad?

TT: Realmente no lo creo, pero habría que preguntárselo para estar seguros.

EB: okay, ¡gracias rose!

TT: No hay de qué.

TT: Y ahora que lo discutimos. ¿Por qué el secreto acerca de la sexualidad? No eres homofóbico, y aun así, te tomaste a la heterosexualidad como tu identificación de manera tan fuerte.

EB: creo que no lo sé, supongo que fue solo él, sabes.

EB: oh molly necesita ayuda con el resto de la comida, debo volar, ¡nos vemos!

TT: Hasta luego.

-ectoBiologist acabo de molestar a TentacleTherapist a las 19:37-

* * *

Una vez más lo digo esta es solo una traducción, para los que quieren saber quien es el artista tras esta historia, puede visitar mi perfil y encontraran a _adrielan, es su historia,_ yo solo soy una mediadora.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Los personajes de Homestuck le pertenecen a Andrew Hussie.

La historia **no me pertenece** , el autor de esta historia es _adrielan_ , pueden visitar su cuenta aquí en fanfiction y comprobarlo. Originalmente títulada: A very important day, por cuestiones de traducción, al español: Un día muy importante.

La beteada va dirigida con agradecimientos a Griimoire, ella hace que no traduzca piedras, y traiga lo mejor para ustedes. Aún así, si hay algún error, bueno es mi primera traducción y realmente hago lo mejor que puedo.

Por ultimo y no menos importante, esta traducción va dedicada a Aki

* * *

Nuevo

Tu nombre es Dave Strider, tienes veintiséis años, y no mucho ha cambiado.

Es Julio, y todo regresó a la forma en la que siempre fue. Trabajo, reuniones, buenos amigos- noches que te la pasas solo con un papel, lápiz y tus audífonos. Y quizás vivir así, es suficiente, o por lo menos estás intentando de que sea así. Actualmente ya no te encuentras preocupado de esconderle cosas a John- está bien, eso es una mentira, aun lo haces. Te guardas lo mucho que lo extrañas, también lo que te preguntas cuando piensas como sería agarrar su mano.

A veces quieres dejar esas preguntas intrusivas, preguntas como cuanto él y Molly son felices, como será planear una familia. Y te preguntas, aunque sea imposible, como sería si es que fuera tuyo. Nunca el dicho en voz alta, pero eso no es el punto, nunca parece ser, cuando se trata de esas cosas. "El corazón quiere, lo que el corazón quiere" resuena como eco en tu cabeza, y crees que lo has probado tantas veces con tantos papelitos que le mandabas a Rose en la universidad, que resultan incluso clichés aunque hayan sido para propósitos analíticos.

Así que si, aun le ocultas cosas a John, pero en estos días, se siente menos como si es que le estuvieras ocultando todo tu mundo- como si es que detrás de tus gafas y tú mascara, el universo completo fuese una orquesta de ilusiones y perseverancia, con la más agridulce calidad. Ahora es más como una casa que está cerrada bajo llave para la comodidad y el confort de los vecinos, que de vez en cuando solo te ven cuando riegas tu jardín dándoles solo un gesto de aceptación, más un pulgar arriba. A veces hay fiestas, pero solo en el porche o en jardín de áreas, nunca en los adentros de tu casa, hay muchas cosas que se arruinan y es demasiado arruinar algo más.

Además te estás dando cuenta a medida que los meses pasan, que a tus 26 años esta cosa de ser virgen no está progresando mucho. Si, eres bastante leal al amor de tu vida, y toda la mierda que hay de por medio, pero realmente serías un mentiroso come-mierda si es que dijeras que nunca habías intentado con otros en el pasado. Lo más lejos que has llegado es llegar a un hotel perfumado, con las ropas tiradas sobre la alfombra, y bocas que rozaban contra una piel trigueña, pálida, ébano. Y tú mismo llegabas a decirte que eso es lo que más lejos llegarías, aunque creías que podías llegar a más, porque realmente eras bueno en lo que hacías, pero siempre se acababa allí. Aunque crees que hubo una vez en la que llegaste un poco más lejos, algo cerca de la segunda base, por un momento te quedaste sin aliento porque no había visto su cara, aunque claro, no era la que estabas esperando aunque se parecía bastante. Pestañas negras, un par de dientes que sobresalían de su boca, y un cabello negro y suave como el de John- pero su voz no era la misma.

Intentaste con fuerzas simplemente disfrutar del acto con superficialidad. Después de todo, mirando la forma en la que habías sido cridado, no existía nada cerca de lo moral que te excluya de actos aversivos y explícitos. Y quizás si es que no estuvieras enamorado, los hubieses tenido sin problemas y hubiera sido mucho más fácil, pero cada vez que intentabas simplemente hacerlo, acababas con un amor de una noche desplazado y un montón de sentimientos encontrados que serían removidos, al igual que la evidencia.

Aun así, tu mano derecha, no ha estado trabajando bien en estos días y se está volviendo algo realmente molesto. No, no eres ningún Rey del Sexo (Aunque Bro quería que lo fueras, por la manera en la que te preguntaba acerca de los amigos que llevabas a casa, desde la última vez que lo veías. Aparentemente solo Rose y Bro se daban cuenta de tu orientación sexual), y no, realmente no crees que sea una necesidad en tu vida. Tus necesidades sexuales eran solo eso, necesidades sexuales, tan simple como eso, aunque te gustaría que tuvieran una simple resolución, que no es tu caso.

Porque pese a esos pensamientos de ir y hacerlo sucio (deberías estar trabajando y no pensando acerca de esto), nunca es placentero, sexy, porque siempre se viene con algún sentimiento adolecente de contemplación de como John Egbert hizo algo así primero y no contigo. Siempre vienen acompañadas con la misma imagen horrorosa, y tú estomago que se llena de envidia y disgusto. Y aun con tu mano, sientes culpa por visualizarlo, alguien que no quiere nada contigo, y nunca lo querrá. Y te viene la pregunta, ¿qué más puedes hacer?

Eso es todo, aun a pesar de tu situación y la frustración de tu cuerpo por ello, no hay mucho que puedas hacer, así que dejas que esos pensamientos desaparezcan de ti y avanzas con el trabajo que tienes que hacer. Por un momento lo haces, pero luego comenzó a sonar el teléfono y tus huesos cansados hacen un testarudo esfuerzo para tomarlo.

"Yo"

"Dave, D-dave" Escuchaste del otro lado de la línea. Era Egbert, y el sonaba… A que estaba llorando, pero no era como cuando llamaba debido a pesadillas, y eras el único al que buscaba por ello ( ahora que lo mencionas, te preguntas si aún tiene pesadillas, te preguntas si ahora le llora a Molly, una persona que no tiene idea de por qué son y como son ), él suena diferente.

"¿Huh?" dejas escapar en un suspiro, crees que ya sabes que está pasando. Las cosas han estado bien entre ustedes dos, y poco a poco van mejorando, cada vez se vuelve menos doloroso, pese a tu frustración y tus ilusiones. Pero no puedes hacer nada así que te preparas sentándote mejor, pero algo rígido.

"¡Soy-soy papa!" Y es tan hermoso. Y te duele ya que no puedes estar con él en otra etapa de la vida. Otra a la que entra sin ti, pero no puedes evitar dejar escapar una pequeña sonrisa, porque sin importar lo que tu corazón te diga, sabes que John será un maldito y magnifico padre, uno que siempre te imaginaste que sería.

Respiraste hondo. "Wow", y ahora tú estabas corto de palabas, porque bueno, nunca has tratado con niños o bebes o algo, pero la idea en si es… Maravillosa. Y siendo que sería algo así como un pequeño John junior significa que crecerá para ser la más maravillosa, amable persona, e incluso tú estás un poco estupefacto ante ese hecho.

"Lo sé" y ahora se ríe, y se lo oye tan malditamente feliz, y piensas que eso es precisamente parte de tu dilema ahora mismo, como puedes estar tan triste cuando él se siente tan feliz. "Su nombre es Casey, y solo, demonios, Dave ¡No sé, solo quisiera que… estés aquí para eso!"

"Wow, que sorpresa" te burlaste, porque lo sabías desde el primer día que él llamo, John era predecible, y era su factor quizás más importante. Y lo dices así, porque aún no has decidido eso muy bien. "Pero, si, yo también desearía estar allí hermano. Guarda algo luego del parto, para mi ¿okay?"

"Ugh, ¡cállate Dave!" y ahora él se estaba riendo, antes de que claro, oyeras algo más en el fondo, pero eso no lo detuvo, seguía feliz. "Está bien. Creo que debo irme por ahora ¿te llamo luego, sí? Quizás por Skype, ¡si apareces! Demonios, ella es tan linda."

"Suena bien" Y tu mascara se deshace- Siempre parecía tener un cronometro, que duraba hasta el momento necesario. "Si, ahora encárgate de tu papi-móvil, nos vemos"

Y la línea murió, con toda tu motivación para seguir haciendo tu trabajo, remplazados por tus manos cautelosas en el gabinete donde guardabas el alcohol.

* * *

Pues bien, yo aquí viniendo a preguntar: ¿Que tal les va pareciendo? Espero que les guste, tanto como a mi me gusta, y vengo para darles un pequeño aviso, habrá un pequeño Hiatus hasta que pueda publicar el capitulo que sigue, la razón: Bueno traducir coge algo de tiempo si es que se quiere hacer las cosas bien, si bien hay muchos capítulos ya traducidos hay unos tantos que no, además necesitan revisión para que puedan leer cosas de calidad. En fin, hasta que avance un poco y me entreguen beteados unos capítulos, deben esperar, aunque les prometo no sera demasiado. Espero que no sea una molestia. Nos vemos más adelante


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Los personajes de Homestuck le pertenecen a Andrew Hussie.

La historia **no me pertenece** , el autor de esta historia es _adrielan_ , pueden visitar su cuenta aquí en fanfiction y comprobarlo. Originalmente títulada: A very important day, por cuestiones de traducción, al español: Un día muy importante.

La beteada va dirigida con agradecimientos a Griimoire, ella hace que no traduzca piedras, y traiga lo mejor para ustedes. Aún así, si hay algún error, bueno es mi primera traducción y realmente hago lo mejor que puedo.

Por ultimo y no menos importante, esta traducción va dedicada a Aki

* * *

 _ **De niñero**_

Tu nombre es Dave Strider, tienes veintinueve años, y crees que esto será lo más cercano que estarás de ser padre.

Tus piernas están cruzadas, en la alfombra de la residencia de los Egbert, moviendo tus manos, mientras que ellos se están yendo con la pequeña Casey, que para este momento ya tenía tres años, mientras que ella se columpia de atrás para adelante, con sus piernas juguetonas. Mientras balbuceaba con su dialecto de niño. "Debo mostrarte, los fantasmitas que consiguió papa para mi"

"Si, sí, me los mostraste la vez que hablábamos por la computadora, ¿te acuerdas? Tus fantasmas son dulces", y te ríes un poco, ríes alrededor de esta chica, tanto como lo haces cuando estas alrededor de John.

Ella se queja un poco, para luego colocar sus manos sobre la cintura de su vestido de sol, y se dirige a ti. "No es lo mismo, tontito"

Y otra sonrisa," Lo siento, lo siento. No sabía que estaba lidiando con la Especialista Internacional de Fantasmas".

"Bueno, pues lo haces" te dice mientras se hunde en la caja de los juguetes, buscando por cada fantasma que John, le había regalado.

Es gracioso, predijiste algo así hace como un año antes, tan pronto como Molly y John se convirtieron en. "Los Egberts", te diste cuenta que acabarías viendo a la pequeña de manera constante. Y cuando esos días, por fin llegaron, te diste cuenta cuan ridículo era, debido a que pese a tu numero decente de viajes a su casa, estabas bastante lejos, y creías que sería mejor que se consigan un niñero que viviese por allí cerca. Y ese era el plan- hasta que la conociste cuando tenía seis meses, y allí se acabó.

En primer lugar, parece que le caías bien, como infante, siempre con sus grandes ojos, te buscaba y a tu terno negro, y cuando lo encontraba era difícil que te dejase ir. Cuando comenzó a hablar, siempre demandaba a sus padres el hecho de salir, para visitar a su "Tío Dave" por que eras su "favorito". Claro, eso le sorprendió a todos, más que nada a ti, porque siempre habías sido una persona que difícilmente interactuaba con niños, así que no tenía mucho sentido, que le gustases a alguien, de esa manera.

Pero una vez más, ella era como su padre, y quizás esa fue la razón por la que pudiste convertirte en su mejor amigo también.

No era algo que te importara realmente, siempre era bonito salir con Casey, cuando ' las rentas estaban bajas', cosas como esas te ayudaban a mantenerte ocupado, en vez de lidiar con un fin de semana encerrado, como debería ser. Claro, ella era muy joven para eso, aún estaba en la etapa en la que le gustaba quedarse dormida contigo en el mueble, y bueno, eso era genial. Nunca lo admitirás en voz alta, pero odias dormir solo, y bueno las veces en las que John solía dormir a tu lado, era genial.

"! Este es verde, y este rosado, y este blanco! Y papa no deja que lo lleve a la mesa, porque dice que se mancha", y ahora se ríe, haciendo que tú los tomes solo para apretarlos uno contra el otro, para ver que tan suaves eran.

Alzaste las cejas, y te acercaste a la pequeña como si es que fueras a contarle un secreto, en su oído. Para decirle: "Escucha, si no le dices a tu papa, y además te portas bien el día de hoy, puedes traer el fantasma blanco a la mesa, mientras comemos pizza. ¿Suena cool?"

Y ella, salta y aplaude para acabar saltando a tu regazo. "Yaaay! Gracias, Davey"

"Pero nada de llevarlos al baño contigo"

"Awww, por favor"

No puedes creer lo mucho que te gustaba su compañía. Ella te hacía sentir especial, como si es que fueras importante para alguien. Y bueno, tu sabes que no eres su padre, o algo así (aunque piensas que estás seguro que te gustaría mucho), pero la manera en la que ella te trata, y la manera en la que juegas con ella, es la manera en la que imaginas en la que la mayoría de padres juega con sus hijos. (No puedes saberlo de la manera en la que fuiste criado, por qué crees que Bro, solo fue algún tipo de chico duro y grande, que bueno, no sabía cómo hacer su trabajo).

Este fin de semana, también estarías con Casey, por que han sido ya cuatro años desde que la pareja amorosa, se casó. (Un día importante, que lo olvidarías si pudieras), y querían un momento a solos. John te sonrió antes de marcharse, diciéndole que estaba algo nervioso, y que esto sería algo bueno. No tienes idea a que se refiere. Por un momento crees que le pedirá un oral o ¿algo? No sabes ni mierdas.

Las cosas entre ustedes se han vuelto más fáciles, y más difíciles. Fáciles, porque te has vuelto mejor en manejar tus sentimientos(al menos eso es lo que crees), y difícil porque a cualquier ápice de referencia de ellos, hace que John se ponga un poco raro, y te pregunte si es que siguen allí. Siempre le respondes que no, pero crees que él sabe que le mientes, porque siempre vuelve a preguntar.

"¡Daaaavey!, ¿Cuándo ordenaras la pieza?" Te pregunto Casey, luego de un rato que te hizo jugar con sus fantasmas, mientras te agarraba de las manos columpiándose de ellas.

Te pusiste de pie, para luego agarrarla entre brazos, y responderle. "Ahora mismo, deja de leer mi mente, niña, dios" movías la cabeza mientras la situabas solo en un brazo, para con el contrario sacar tu teléfono de tu bolsillo, y ordenar la pizza. La verdad, la mayoría era para ti- ella solo podía manejar unos pocos, y encima tenías que cortarlos para que pueda masticarlos. Cosas como estas te hacen preguntarte si es que Bro hacía cosas así por ti, o si es que realmente sabría hacerlas. Crees que no, porque tampoco lo sabías hasta que Molly te dio instrucciones muy específicas de precaución. Sinceramente, si por ti fuera, seguramente hubieses tirado la pizza por la ventana, pero debes admitir que el no atragantarse es lo mejor para ella.

En algún momento mientras llamaban a Domino's, ella pudo zafarse de tu brazo, y ahora se encontraba en tu hombro, con su mejilla asentada en tu cabeza. No la dejaste allí, y la hiciste bajar agarrándola de su cabeza con delicadeza. "Tienes algo de potencial, niña, quizás es momento de entrenarte", gesticulaste, sin pensar demasiado. Mientes, definitivamente lo habías pensado, en traer un niño, y enseñarle- hasta que te acuerdas que ella tampoco te perteneces, y no puedes hacerlo.

Y ella sigue jugando contigo, intentando picarte una de las mejillas, porque aprendió que eso no te agrada demasiado, y eso que solo lo has dejado hacerlo una vez o dos. El tiempo pasaba muy rápido, cuando cuidabas de ella. Tanto así que solo te diste cuenta de cuanto había pasado, hasta que te asomaste a la ventana, para ver un carro que llegaba y escuchaste como azotaban la puerta del carro.

"Parece que nuestros grubs han llegado, niña" Afirmaste mientras la vez ella aplaudía con emoción, mientras la cargabas para ir a abrir la puerta, antes de que el tipo de las pizzas llegara al timbre.

Pero no era el tipo de la pizza. Si no, Molly y John los que se acercaban a la puerta, y estabas realmente confundido porque era aún sábado en la noche. Además, estaban ambos muy callados, y no se veían muy felices.

"¡Mami, Papi!" Exclamaba ella mientras estiraba sus manos a ambos de ellos. Sin embargo, fue John quien la tomo en brazos, con una sonrisa triste en su rostro. (Dios, en momentos como estos, te gustaría poder agarrarlo como él lo hace con Casey, te gustaría saber lo que paso, y te gustaría que hacer que las cosas cambiaran para que se sienta bien). Pero antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de llevarla, Molly se la llevo, mientras caminaba y lo observaba en silencio.

John solo suspiraba. Parado allí, mirando al pavimento. Quieres abrazarlo decirle que sin importar lo que haya pasado, estarían las cosas bien, y que estabas allí para él, pero no podías hacer eso tan fácil. En vez de eso, te frunciste mientras guardabas tus manos en los bolsillos.

"¿Qué paso?"

Él se rió, sonriendo, tristemente, una vez más. "Es, uh… una historia algo larga. Siento mucho hacerte haber venido desde tan lejos para una estadía tan corta, pero creo… que Molly y yo, necesitamos algo de espacio de momento. Supongo, haha." Y sabías que eso era muerda, y sabias que no debería estar solo, pero no ibas a ponerte a pelear con el, no cuando estaba así.

"Entiendo lo que me dices hombre" Asentiste, mientras apretabas su hombro. "Llámame o mándame un mensaje si me necesitas, ¿está bien?" Asintió., antes de acercarse a darte un abrazo. Pero no era un abrazo de bros, no era uno rápido de 'hey no te he visto en mucho tiempo', fue un abrazo, real, honesto, un abrazo. Y lo único que pudiste hacer es abrazarlo de vuelta, mientras lo consolabas desde la espalda.

Luego te marchabas, con las manos en tus bolsillos, luego de haber agarrado rodas tus cosas. El solo se despedía de ti, moviendo su brazo mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ti.

Y dolía mucho, el hecho de no poder hacer nada, y eso era todo, era lo único que podías hacer. Así manejaste un carro rentado, intentando encontrar un hotel decente en donde quedarte hasta que puedas volar el lunes.

* * *

Bueno aun ando con mi beta un poco ocupada pero en vista de que bueno esto debe seguir, pues retomaré la subida de estos capítulos cada dos semanas. Cuando pueda subirlos totalmente corregidos lo haré pero pues digamos que esta es una versión 1.0 y luego vendrá una 2.0.

Con eso de anticipo, pues lo único que me queda por decir es que espero que disfruten de la traducción, y si es que hay algún error que me disculpen.


End file.
